


Golden Proposal

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity doesn't finish a song and Techno is very much in love.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 29
Kudos: 316
Collections: Anonymous, QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	Golden Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This one was also really fun to write. -anon jams.

This had become a frequent thing once they started dating a few years ago. 

Techno would be outside his house tending to his garden with care and Quackity would roll around with his guitar in hand. It was nice, a quaint way to spend a morning together before they would do whatever else. 

Honestly it was one of few things Techno wouldn't trade for the world. 

He gazed over to the hybrid who was lazily strumming from beneath the tree. It was nice to see the hybrid relaxing more than he usually does. And, he was quite lovely to look at in those moments. His eyes were closed as he strummed away mindlessly. His shoulders relaxed and posture a bit messy but somehow the music always came out beautifully. It was a wonder if he preferred Wil's over his or not. 

But, when Quackity's eyes opened and he acknowledged him looking he decided he prefered a more amateur approach compared to Wil's professional one.

They smiled at each other sweetly, a loving glint overcoming Quackity's eyes as he began to strum a bit more rhythmically at his guitar, forming a familiar tune. 

_ "Techno, technooo,"  _ he dragged out the syllable longer than needed and it made the piglin snort, eyes turning back to his work with a fond grin pulling at his lips. 

" _ Give me your answer, do, _ " he cooed. " _ I'm half crazy, all for the love of you!"  _ He beamed.

"Only half?" Techno commented, gaining a playful glare in return but it didn't stall the song by much.

" _ It won't be a stylish marriage, _ " he sang, voice straining as he pushed himself up without using his hands, which were busy on the strings. Techno didn't take a look over, however. 

" _ I can't afford a carriage _ ," he stumbled over, grinning more as he sang. " _ But you'll look sweet, upon the seat _ ," he took a moment for dramatics sake and Techno spared him an amused glance.  _ "Of a bicycle built… For two!" _ He laughed softly and strummed at the guitar quickly before finishing, propping the instrument against the house. 

Techno clapped a bit before he stood up straight. "You're a nerd," he said affectionately, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his beanie. "Absolute dork. I love you," he mumbled.

"Wait,  _ wait _ ," Quackity giggled, stepping back before Techno could pull him into a hug. "I'm not done yet, ya sap!" he laughed as a kiss was pressed gently to his cheek.

" _ Mi amor _ ," he cooed as he finally escaped, a smug look covering his face. "Techno I love you, I absolutely  _ adore  _ you," he said, digging through his pocket. "And, I  _ really _ can't afford much- and I know you don't mind that cause you don't like too much stuff so, so," he paused and breathed through his nose, pulling a gold bracelet. 

_ Gold was nice _ . It caught Techno's attention rather quickly.

"Look, I  _ really  _ love you, and- and I know sometimes I can seem like a flirt with everyone I meet, but I want to be with you," he said as he handed the jewellery forward. "I… I wanna settle with you…" he admitted softly. "I want to be with you all the time, it's making me dizzy how much I feel for you," he trailed off before swallowing. "If you'll have me, I'd want to marry you, Techno."

Techno's eyes peered away from the bracelet and he stared at Quackity in genuine surprise. He caught him off guard. His brain scrambled for an answer like it was decoding some secret message. But, it found nothing but blankness as he stammered around a bit.

"Marry…" he breathed, his hands coming to pull at his braid in a nervous response. "... Marry me?" he repeated, meeting his eyes nervously.

Quackity nodded and took his hands gently to stop him from tugging at his hair. "Only if you want," he said, "if… you aren't ready I'm willing to wait." He offered a kind smile, gently reaching up with one of his hands to brush Techno's cheek. "I'm even okay if we never get married if that commitment scares you. It won't make me love you any less after all," he chuckled softly, his thumb gently rubbing. 

God he was so sweet. 

Techno melted into the words and soft touches. His hand gently squeezed the hand holding his, feeling the bracelet against his palm. "Quackity," he mumbled, leaning his face against his hand. "God, I love you," he said, turning his face to kiss the palm of his hand. 

"Of course I'll marry you, dumbass. I love you too," he said with a gentle smile calming across his face. 

Quackity's wings fluttered excitedly and he let out a chirp. His smile was big and dumb and he took his hand off of Techno's face to grab his arm gently. He hooked the bracelet around his wrist. It was a perfect fit, not loose but it wouldn't hurt him if he wore it to a fight. 

He was sure the other had measured at some point but he didn't bother asking, knowing he was right. 

"You know, this would have been a lot better if you finished the song," Techno said as he admired the gold around his wrist. It was shiny, lovely, and it made him feel giddy knowing who gifted him it.

"Finished it? I did! It's a pretty short song, Techno," he commented, raising a brow. 

"No, you just finished the beginning of it," he argued. "The beginning is more commonly known so it's not  _ surprising _ you don't know the rest," he shrugged. 

Quackity clearly didn't believe him. "You're ruining the moment, Tech," he said with a playful eyeroll, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I propose to you and you just wanna fight over a song."

"It's cause I'm right and there's more," Techno said, looking at him.

"Sing it then," Quackity dared, gently poking his chest. "Sing it for me, Mr. Know-it-all."

Techno frowned and shuffled awkwardly. 

"Come on, love," he cooed teasingly, "you have a pretty voice and if you know  _ so much better _ than it should be easy." 

"Mm," Techno hummed, glancing away before sighing. He was too competitive for this. For his own good, really. "Fine…" he gave in, glancing around to make sure no one was around before clearing his throat. 

" _Quacky, Quacky_ " he mumbled, closing his eyes to avoid the anxious nipping at his gut. He didn't sing very well. " _ Give me your answer, do, _ " he trailed off, feeling a gentle squeeze to his hand. It was comforting. " _ I'm half crazy all for the love of you, _ " he peaked an eye open, meeting Quackity's kind eyes. 

" _ We'll spend all our life together, _ " he tried to be a bit more confident there, opening his other eye and squeezing his hand in return. " _ Regardless of the weather, _ " he added. 

_ God _ he was getting such a loving look. His heart stammered and his stomach fluttered. 

" _ And you'll look sweet, upon the seat, _ " Quackity had joined in happily, grinning fondly. " _ Upon the seat… of a bicycle built for two… _ "

They stared at each other longer than necessary but the gentle kiss they shared afterwards was worth it.  _ Completely worth it. _

Separating caused a sickingly sweet feeling to gather between them and giggles erupted. 

"You're shit at singing," Quackity commented. "But… you're right. It would have been sweeter if I kept going," he said. "Is there more?"

Techno nodded, hugging him close and resting his chin on his head. "Yeah, but I'm not singin' it to ya," he said. 

He heard a laugh. 

"Fair, fair. Sorry, that was really cute," Quackity said, some form of genuinity in it. "I know I've said this a lot, but I love you," he said, nuzzling his face into him. 

"Love you too," he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quackity would 100% be the one to propose and this is what drove me to make this. -anon jams


End file.
